1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to internal combustion engines and, more particularly, to 4-stroke, fuel-injected internal combustion engines.
2. Related Prior Art
It is generally known to provide a 4-stroke internal combustion engine with a fuel-injecting fuel feed system.
It is also generally known to provide a fuel feed system with a vapor separator.